


Thanking Valentine

by MalecShipper_01



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecShipper_01/pseuds/MalecShipper_01
Summary: Maybe Valentine did one good thing...





	Thanking Valentine

Magnus Bane never thought he would find the one who would unlock his heart, he believed he was doomed to be alone for all eternity. That was until a certain shy stuttering Shadowhunter found his way too one of Magnus's famous parties. That was until he met Alexander Lightwood.

He supposed he may have to thank Valentine for that. Now those were words Magnus never thought he would think, but then again maybe he would. If Valentine hadn't been a murderous psychopath, Jocelyn would never had run away. If Jocelyn didn't run away she never would've ended up on Magnus's doorstep with a little red headed girl, who needed to have her memories wiped. If Magnus didn't have to wipe Clary's memories, she never would have come looking for him when Valentine kidnapped Jocelyn. If Clary never came looking for him, he wouldn't have met his Alexander.

Magnus sighed. It was depressing to think it was because of Valentine that he had met the boy he loved with all his heart and one of the selected few he could be himself around and one of the only ones he would burn the world down for.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked with concern filling his eyes.

"Nothing darling, I was just thinking." Magnus replied and put a reassuring smile on his face.

"Can I ask what of?" 

"Valentine." Magnus sighed again.

"He's gone now Magnus, he can't hurt you anymore." Alec hugged Magnus.

"It's not that, it's just I guess I had something to thank him for." 

Alec looked confused, "What for?"

"He sent in motion a chain of events that led to us meeting and if he didn't we wouldn't be here on this sofa right now." Magnus smiled warmly at Alec.

Alec frowned, "It's not because of him that where here."

"Alexander, I don't see how our paths would have crossed otherwise." Magnus tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Were soul mates Magnus, the universe always brings soul mates together one way or another we would've met and fallen in love."

Magnus's eyes filled with tears, what had he done to deserve the angel that was Alec, "I love you Alexander."

Alec beamed, "I love you two Magnus, but make sure you never think that were together because of Valentine."

"I won't." Magnus grinned and leaned his head on Alec's shoulder to finish the movie they had been watching.

The End


End file.
